


When You Give Yourself Away

by displayheartcode



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Johnson doesn't know why Bethany Hunt is so familiar to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Give Yourself Away

**Author's Note:**

> Anything with reincarnation can hold my attention. 
> 
> Would Rick Riordan be posting fics from a plane? I don't think so.

"You drool in your sleep," the girl loftily told him.

The boy glowered and lowered his head between his hunched shoulders. "Gee, thanks." He had only just woke recently from being attacked by a monster, and instead of getting answers, he was facing a blonde girl that had a knife.

The boy was gong to blame it all on the creepy, old guy who had gave him a magic pen.

"Do you know who your father is?" She eyed him from head to toe, as if she could try guessing his celestial heritage by his shoe size and eyelashes alone. "My mother is Athena."

The boy leaned against one of the wooden beams that supported the blue house, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He had no clue who his father was, but he knew his mother wasn't a goddess because her funeral was recent. "What's she? The goddess of basket weaving or something?"

Her analytical look twitched to a frown. "Wisdom. The arts. Battle strategy." At the last part he could see her hand hovered over the handle of her knife. "I see that someone told you about everything."

"Yup." He raked a hand through his dark hair. It was the same old guy who gave him the magical pen. On their crazy trip to Long Island he was told the truth about his parentage, how the gods and monsters still existed, and that many monsters would like to eat him. And then they had gotten attacked by a Minotaur. The old guy had managed to fight it off with some skeletons and had given the boy time to make it to camp.

He still wasn't sure whatever happened to the guy. Though Charon (or was it Chiron?) had told him that Nico di Angelo had faced worst before.

Her gray eyes snapped back to his face. There was a certain spark in her expression that made the boy feel nervous. "Come on." She stepped down from the porch and gestured for him to follow.

He warily trailed behind her. "Are you going to lure me into the woods and kill me?"

"Of course not," she scoffed, turning her back at him. Her blonde hair danced behind her as she walked with long strides. "I want to see if you're good enough for my team."


End file.
